Νέφος
by Rin-chan AnimeFreak8
Summary: "Πρέπει να δεις το μπλε του ουρανού ξέρεις!" "Δεν μπορώ... το νέφος δεν έχει καταβάλει μόνο τη χώρα μου... αλλά και εμένα. Πρέπει να το διαλύσω... αλλά δεν μπορώ..." "Μόνος σου ποτέ δεν μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι... εσύ μου το έμαθες αυτό..."


**Kαλησπέρα σε όλους~ Λυπών μίας που το είχα περιέργεια, έψαξα να βρω ελληνικά fanfics με θέμα το Hetalia. Νόμιζα ότι, λόγου του ότι η χώρα μας απεικονίζεται, θα υπάρχουν αρκετά. Δυστυχώς βρήκα μόνο ένα, έτσι αποφάσισα να γράψω και εγώ ένα. To αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι κατά πολύ, είναι ο Άρθουρ με τον Άλφρεντ, με λίγα λόγια η Αγγλία με την Αμερική. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που τους είδα ήθελα να γράψω κάτι για αυτούς, οπότε πείρα την ευκαιρία. Φυσικά έμενα δεν μου ανήκει τίποτα εκτός από την ιδέα της ιστορίας! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!**

Είχαν περάσει χρόνια, δεκαετίες, αιώνες... ναι, πράγματι, είχαν περάσει αιώνες από τότε. Από τη μέρα που τα χείλη του δεν είχαν πάρει το γνωστό του χαμόγελο, αυτό το ξεχωριστό χαμόγελο που φώτιζε κάποτε τη μέρα πολλών, από τη μέρα που αυτά τα δύο πράσινα μάτια σαν τον νεφρίτη σκοτείνιασαν, συννέφιασαν, έχασαν την λάμψη για την οποία μίλαγε όλο το Λονδίνο. Το νέφος όμως δεν υπήρχε μόνο σε αυτές τις δύο μεγάλες, διαυγές στο παρελθόν, πράσινες λίμνες.

Ξεφυσώντας, άφησε την ζεστή ανάσα του να διαπεράσει τον κρύο αέρα γύρο του, διακρίνοντας μια καθαρή άσπρη χνότα στην παγωμένη ατμόσφαιρα της πρωτεύουσας του. Την χάζευε αυτά τα λίγα δεύτερα που αιωρούνταν μπροστά του, έκανε μικρούς στροβίλους και κύματα λες και παρέσερνε την χνότα, η απέραντη αέρινη θάλασσα. Άπλωσε το χέρι του, σαν να 'θελε να την πιάσει, λες και νόμιζε, ότι αυτή η μικρή ζεστή χνώτα, ήταν μία από τις νεράιδες του, λες και έβλεπε ότι αυτό το μικρό κομμάτι ζεστού αέρα μέσα στον παγετώνα, ήταν λύτρωση, ήταν ζεστασιά για την ψυχή του. Όμως... πριν το αγγίξει, ο αέρας φύσηξε και το πήρε σε ένα μακρινό ταξίδι μαζί με τα ρεύματά του.

Τα βλέφαρά του σκέπασαν ως στη μέση τα μάτια του, το κεφάλι του έγειρε προς τα πίσω, άφησε τις μικρές άσπρες νυφάδες να πέσουν πάνω στο μαύρο μάλλινο κασκόλ και τα ξανθά μαλλιά του. Κοίταξε κάτω και είδε το μαύρο ζεστό παλτό του, που έφτανε ως λίγο πιο κάτω από τα γόνατά του, να ανεμίζει προς τα πίσω από τον αέρα κάνοντας καμπύλες. Η ματιά του κατευθύνθηκε προς τα εμπρός, σκανάροντας το, πλέον τώρα, κατάλευκο από τον χιονιά τοπίο. Βγάζοντας μια μεγάλη ανάσα από τα πνευμόνια του, που δεν ήξερε καν ότι κρατούσε, έσφιξε το κασκόλ καλύτερα γύρο από τον λαιμό του ώστε να μην το πάρει ο αέρας, είχε χάσει πολλά, δεν ήθελε να χάσει και αυτό, και ας ήταν μόνο ένα κομμάτι ύφασμα. Έβαλε τα, ήδη προστατευμένα από τα δερμάτινα μαύρα γάντια που φορούσε, χέρια του στις τσέπες του παλτού του κάνοντας το πρόσωπό του, το μόνο ορατό σημείο για να διακριθεί αυτό το σαν γάλα δέρμα του, το οποίο ταίριαζε με το λευκό του χιονιού.

Κοίταξε γύρο του στην μεγάλη πλατεία, μετά πάνω στο περίφημο ρολόι του Big Ben. Τα χέρια του ρολογιού σήμαναν δώδεκα ακριβός και τότε ο Άρθουρ Κίρκλαντ κοίταξε ψηλά, στο άφθονο γαλάζιο του ουρανού που... όμως... δεν ήταν εκεί. Τα σύννεφα κάλυπταν αυτό το όμορφο χρώμα με το μουντό τους γκρι. Το ύφος του όμως δεν άλλαξε, το ίδιο σοβαρό ύφος με τα μάτια του, σαν να ήταν καθρέπτης των σύννεφων.

Οι σκούρες καφέ μπότες του έκαναν εμφανή τις πατημασιές του στο χιόνι. Τα βήματα του βαριά, δισταχτικά, λες και άμα έκανε ένα λάθος βήμα, η άσπρη επιφάνεια που στεκόταν θα χανόταν κάτω από τα πόδια του. Φοβισμένος, ήταν πολύ φοβισμένος. Όχι για τον καιρό, όχι για την πόλη του Λονδίνου, όχι για την κατάσταση της χώρας του... όχι... αυτά ήταν όλα στην εντέλεια. Οι πολίτες είχαν θέρμανση και ήξεραν από πριν το πόσο κρύο θα κάνει, δεν κινδύνευαν από τον καιρό. Η πόλη ήταν καλά προστατευμένη από αέρα, θάλασσα και στεριά. Όσο για τα πολιτικά και τα οικονομικά όλα ήταν ρόδινα, η εξαγωγές και η εισαγωγές πήγαιναν άριστα, και η οικονομία ήταν σε μία τρανή θέση, το Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας και της Βορείου Ιρλανδίας είχε κορυφαία οικονομία, όπως πάντα. O κυβερνήτης του όμως... δεν ήταν σε κορυφαία διάθεση. Κάτι ασυνήθιστο, μπορούμε να πούμε, καθώς η χώρα του ήταν στα καλύτερα της.

Ο Άρθουρ φοβόταν για τον εαυτό του. Έτρεμε και μόνο στη σκέψη πως το νέφος, όχι τον ματιών του αλλά της καρδιάς του, θα τον έτρωγε ζωντανό. Θα τον κατάπινε πριν... μπορέσει να κάνει αυτό που πραγματικά θέλει. 'Μήπως όμως... είμαι απλά ένας δειλός; Μήπως... αυτός ο περατής έχει χαθεί στο παρελθόν; Στις φωτογραφίες και στα βιβλία;' σκέφτηκε χωρίς να διακόψει το βήμα του. Οι μπότες του συνέχισαν να διαλύουν το χιόνι από κάτω τους. Η μαυροφορεμένη φιγούρα του πέρασε τον υψωμένο πύργο-ρολόι προς έναν πεζόδρομο για τα περίφημα, Ανάκτορα του Μπάκιγχαμ. Τα πράσινα μάτια του ήταν προσκολλημένα στο έδαφος, αλλά δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα μέχρι που και το πρόσωπό του ήρθε σε επαφή με το σκληρό, μαρμάρινο πεζοδρόμιο. "ΆΡΘΟΥΡ! ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ! ΣΕ ΒΡΗΚΑ! ΧΑΧΑ! Η ΠΟΛΗ ΣΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΕΜΑΤΗ ΧΙΟΝΙ ΚΑΙ ΒΑΡΙΕΜΑΙ! ΔΙΑΣΚΕΔΑΣΕ ΜΕ!" φώναξε μια ψηλή φωνή, που ο Άρθουρ ήταν σίγουρος ότι την άκουσε όλο το τετράγωνο. Γύρισε το κεφάλι του στο πλάι να δει ποιος ήταν ο ξαφνικός του επισκέπτης, και δεν τον εξέπληξε όταν είδε αυτό το χαζό μεγάλο χαμόγελο και αυτό το χαζό τσουλούφι να πετάει. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του και τον κοίταξε από πάνω ως κάτω. Φυσικά θα κρύωνε, τα απλά του ρούχα δεν έκαναν για τέτοιο καιρό. Ήταν το μόνο άτομο που έκανε τον Άρθουρ να ξεχάσει τους τρόπους του... αυτός και ο Φράνσις. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και όσο ήρεμα μπορούσε του είπε καθώς κοίταζε στα πλάγια, το στρωμένο με χιόνι πεζοδρόμιο "Σήκω από πάνω μου Άλφρεντ..."


End file.
